Kindergarten Bohemian Style
by decemberdancer
Summary: What were the Bohos like when they were in kindergarten...TOGETHER. Story of the Bohos growing up! Chapter 2 up! What goes down on the first day of kindergarten? Read and Review pleasepleaseplease!
1. Bye Mommy

**Warning~ this is bound to be strange **

**-I just couldn't resist to right a story of the little boho's.**

**-Especially Maureen, she's my favorite. **

**~ I own RENT. :D **

"Roger! Where's the shirt and pants I laid out for you to put on?" Mrs. Davis turned from the stove, where the pancakes were cooking quickly. Roger had on wrinkled blue jeans and a guitar tee shirt, vastly different from the polo shirt and dark, straight legged jeans she'd chosen.

"Mooooom. I can't wear those clothes to my first day of school! The other kids will laugh! Plus, my guitar shirt is way cooler!" He pretended to strum the guitar on his shirt, "And Mom, I need to look cool!" He jumped up on the chair and crossed his arms, striking a pose.

"Alright Roger, if it's that important to you. Go get your sneakers and fix your hair, your breakfast is almost ready," She pushed his bottom playfully toward the bedroom. He galloped down the hall; happy he'd gotten his way. He pushed open his door and promptly tripped over his pajamas, which wear thrown on the floor instead of the hamper. His room was a mess, just the way he liked it. His clothes and toys were strewn all over the floor; a tee shirt was even on top of his hamster cage. As he searched for his light up sneakers, he pulled the shirt off Steve's cage, surprised to find a hole in the sleeve.

"Steve!" He yelled. Just then he spotted his sneakers halfway under his unmade bed with rocket ship sheets. Pulling them on, he was confident he was going to be the coolest kid in kindergarten.

After he was sure his sneakers were on the right feet, he went into the bathroom and put water in his hands, trying to push his hair into a tiny Mohawk; it didn't work, but he was satisfied.

"Roger! Come on honey! Breakfast!" Roger ran out of the bathroom to the table, grinning at the sight of the pancakes. Three pancakes later, he was pacing by the door with his backpack on. When the bus rolled around, he ran and hugged his mother.

"Bye Mommy! I'm going to school!" He cried.

"Bye Rog, I love you!" She watched as he dashed out the door.

* * *

"Morning Mama! Come on! Come on! I'm going to school today!" Five-year-old Mimi pulled her mother out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

"Can I wear this?" She twirled in her pink tutu.

"Baby, I would, but what if the other kids get jealous and try to steal it? Than you wouldn't have a tutu!" Andrea Marquez replied.

"I'll fight 'em off!" Mimi said, putting up her fists, "But better safe than sorry!" So she dashed back into her bedroom to change, making her mother laugh.

"Look Mama! Look! I like this outfit!" Mimi was dressed in a pink tee shirt and overalls.

"Ooh! What a pretty pink shirt!" Mrs. Marquez replied.

"I know!" Mimi grinned and happily dug into her cereal.

"At school I'm gonna be a big kid and color and dance and play on the playground and make a million new friends, Mama, a million!" She spread her arms wide. Her mother reached out and tapped her on the nose.

"My little Mimsi. All grown up!"

"Ooooh! Mama! Since today is special can you make my hair special too?!" Mimi begged.

"Alright turn around and give me the brush," 10 minutes later Mimi's shoulder length hair was twisted into two French braids with a pink sparkly hair tie on the end of each one. She twirled in front of the mirror, running her hands over her head where the braids were. Her Mama laughed and took pictures. Mimi loved the attention, and loved making her Mama laugh when she kept running to the window to check for the bus. Finally she ran back to check and, it was there!

"Come on Mama! Come on! We can't miss it!" She jumped into her mother's arms and gave her a kiss, dropping to the ground just as fast and making a run for the bus, her pink backpack on her shoulder.

The bus driver tipped his hat at her when she jumped on, "Well, you look like a pink princess." She curtsied and he laughed. Mimi ran a hand over her braids again, loving school already.

* * *

"Baby, it's time to get up for school! It's your first day." Elena Johnson sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and quietly rubbed her daughters arm. Tears welled in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Her daughter was so small and little, already going off to kindergarten. Maureen rolled over and smiled at her Mommy.

"I can go to school like a big kid?" Maureen kicked her way out of the blankets and jumped on the bed. Mrs. Johnson nodded and scooped her daughter up, bringing her to the kitchen where her father was making her toast.

"Haayy! There's my Elmo!" He flipped Maureen upside down, tickling her tummy. Maureen laughed and hugged her Daddy's leg.

"Maureen what are you going to wear today?" Mrs. Johnson sat at the table across from her daughter.

"My new dress!" Maureen stated matter of factly, pushing away from the table. Elena followed her daughter into the bedroom, where she helped her into the pink POLO dress with white pleats around the bottom.

"Honey," Maureen's mother took the four year old into her arms, "Look. The kids at school today are going to be bigger than you. They're five and six years old. You're just turned four, but you're very smart, so the teachers told Mommy that you could skip Pre-School. Okay? Don't be scared of the big kids. Mommy loves you!" Maureen sat on her Mother's lap, her huge brown eyes innocent and full of wonder.

"I know Mummy. I's a big girl." Maureen played with the golden bracelet on her wrist as she spoke. She wasn't nervous at all, she loved making new friends and was determined to do so today.

"Okay, now go get your ribbon so mommy can fix your hair." Maureen jumped off her Mummy's lap and ran to her drawer, picking out a barrette with a floppy bow on it. She stood very still as her mother put it into her dark curls; so long they almost touched her bottom.

"Momo, the bus will be here in ten minutes. Are you ready Pookie?" Maureen nodded and flashed her dazzling smile, her white baby teeth sparkling, "Of course Mummy!" Maureen pulled her backpack out of the corner and zipped it up, pulling on her jean jacket.

"I's a big girl see?" Maureen put her hands up. Her mother nodded and lifted her small daughter, silently asking God to let her daughter's first day of kindergarten go over smoothly. Maureen was already little for her age, and she was also almost two years younger than the other kids. A smile played at Mrs. Johnson's lips though, because she knew Maureen was a fighter.

"Mummy look! The bus!" Maureen wriggled in her mother's arms as they waited by the sidewalk. Her Mummy fixed Maureen's bangs and set her down, a few tears leaking over when her small daughter climbed up the steps of the bus.

* * *

"Tommy!" His Papa laughed as he walked into the bedroom to see his son awake and practicing the moonwalk across his bedroom floor.

"What you doin'?" He asked, sitting down on his son's bed.

"I'm going to be famous one day like Michael Jackson Dad!" He spun around and landed on his bottom.

"Boy you ain't doing nothing unless you get yourself ready for school!" Tom laughed and walked to the closet.

"Ooh! Can I wear my lucky shirt Dad?" Mr. Collins shrugged as Tom pulled on his red shirt.

"Is your shirt lucky even though it's on backwards?" His father helped him straighten the shirt and tie his boots. After breakfast he walked in with something behind his back.

"Here you go son, you're a big kid now!" His father presented him with a football, signed by all the Giants.

"WOAH! Dad! Woah! Is it real?" He ran his fingertips across the names, jumping onto his Father's back.

"Oh yeah son, you bet your lucky shirt that's real!"

"Ooh Daddy Ima keep it forever!" He hugged his father's leg before dashing down the hall to hide the football safely in his bedroom. He loved his bedroom. He loved the house. He'd moved in last year, when his family could finally stop living in the old apartment. That's why his mother wasn't there in the mornings, and why he had to start kindergarten when he was six, not five. Tom didn't have a problem with it, all the kids would look up to him, making automatically cool. He placed his football deep in his closet, and sat at the window waiting for the bus to come. When it finally pulled to a stop in front of his house, he shouted to his dad and ran to hug him.

"Bye son! I'll be waiting for you at home!" His dad smiled and waved in the doorway as his only child jumped onto the bus.

* * *

"Angel, come on now, your going to be late," His mother said from outside the door. Angel stood in front of his closet, not sure what to wear. He really wanted to wear one of his sisters long, colorful skirts, but he knew boys didn't wear those so he pulled on a boring navy blue sweatshirt and jeans, slipping his feet into his blue sneakers. He left his room, skipping lightly down the hall to the kitchen, meeting with his dad as he went.

"Boys don't skip," He put a hand on Angel's shoulder to stop him. Angel stopped and looked at his dad.

"Okay Daddy, sorry I didn't know," His father smiled a little and walked with his son to the kitchen.

"Now Angel, you're going to be nice to everyone and make friends right?" His mother asked for the umpteenth time.

"Olivia stop, when has Angel ever been mean to someone, ever?" His father said putting down the paper, "My boy'll do just fine." Angel smiled and nodded, hoping he could make his father proud. He slipped down from the table and back to his room, where he took the beautiful blonde Barbie doll out from behind his bed. He brushed her hair and straightened her clothes, playing with her for a while, before putting her back, making sure she was tucked away safely so no one would ever know.

"Angel! The bus! Come on! What are you doing in there?" His mother yelled down the hall. He pushed his doll further down and ran to the bus.

* * *

Mark stood in his bedroom looking at the clothes his mother had chosen form him and sighed. His mother was making him dress too formal, and he knew it. She had chosen a striped button down shirt with a collar, and dark slacks with black loafers. He wished he could wear jeans like all the other kids.

"Marky! Are you dressed! You're going to look so handsome in that outfit! Come on now! I can't wait to see you!" His mother called. She thought he should look proper to set a good impression. He pulled the stiff fabric over his head.

"Heheheh dweeb." His sister sat at the table laughing over her cereal when Mark walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh. Oh my gosh! My little Marky is all grown up!" Mrs. Cohen's eyes watered and she promptly showered Mark in hugs and kisses.

"Mom, Mom, stop! Stop!" He tried to push her away. She licked her fingers and smoothed his hair down, causing his sister more amusement. He walked away from his mother and sat at the table, carefully eating his breakfast as his mother pestered him to make sure he kept his clothes clean while he ate.

"Now look Marky, you're a very, very smart little boy and I know you're going to do really well in Kindergarten today. Just be very polite to the teachers, and try to make as many friends as you can. Don't be nervous at all, Mommy will be waiting for you when you get off the bus and then you can tell me all about your day, does that sound good?" Mark nodded, wrinkling his nose at how much his mother babied him. He wished she would just let him be a boy, not worrying how he looked. He hopped off the chair and began readying his things. His mother handed him his lunch in a brown paper bag and launched into the lecture about how he should go to the little boys room and wash his hand's before he ate, and never give or take any food, because it could be dirty and he shouldn't share his own food with others. Mark gritted his teeth and nodded, he already knew all of this! He couldn't be more relieved when the bus pulled to a stop in front of his house, although that meant his mother had to shower him with even more kisses.

* * *

Joanne sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, it was her first day of Kindergarten, sixty-two days before her sixth birthday. She climbed out of bed and took off her pajamas; changing into the navy blue polo shirt and plaid jumper she had chosen the night before. After she brushed her short hair and slid her headband into place, she quickly made her bed and placed her pajamas in the hamper. She'd been doing this everyday since she was three. But today was different; today she would go to school, instead of spending the day at daycare or with Mom. She was starting school, and she couldn't be more nervous. She was very excited, of course, she loved to work and learn, but she was nervous. What if she wasn't at the top of her class? What if she didn't do well on a test?

"Morning Honey! Breakfast is almost ready! Are you excited for school?" Her mother asked, standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in her hands. She walked over and put her arm around Joanne, kissing the top of her head.

"You're gonna do fine, baby girl." She smiled. Joanne blushed and hoped she was right, following her mother outside to the kitchen table where she barely ate any of her breakfast.

"Are you sick sweetie?" Her mother felt her forehead.

"No, Mama, I'm just nervous! What if I'm not smart enough for kindergarten?" Joanne's face scrunched with worry.

"Now, you're one of the smartest kids I know! You ain't got nothing to worry about," Her mother comforted as she helped Joanne tie her shoes. The butterflies in Joanne's stomach eased up a little, and she felt happier about going to school. Before she boarded the bush, she turned and flashed her mother a nervous smile.

* * *

**--I know, it's 8548342589118758 million words long. Sorry !! Anyways, you're going to see me favoring Maureen a little more than the others. She's my favorite character and I find it a lot easier to write about her than the others, so you might be seeing just a little bit more of her. If you noticed, her part was just a bit longer than the others. I'm trying to give each Boho an equally bright spotlight, but it's harder to write for some Boho's than others. Don't worry, each Boho will get a little drama in kindergarten **

**Read and review or I'll cyber-slap you~ Anyone who reads and reviews gets cyber highfived !! **

**Love, Juli**


	2. Table 4 and the birth of the Bohos

**I own rent :] **

**~I hope you like this one! I think I may've dragged it on a little bit, but you tell me! Also, check my profile for pictures of the boho's when they were little. I have some good ones for Maureen, Mark and maybe Joanne. Suggestions?**

**~I know the chapter is called "...and the birth of the boho's" and yes i know they're just in kindergarten and haven't become bohemian yet but here it's the birth of the friendship!!**

**Read and Review please!

* * *

**

The bus pulled up outside the school, and kids poured out of it, running onto the playground to wait until the bell rang. Mimi timidly walked over to the jungle gym where it seemed like most of the smaller kids were playing. She climbed up a few rungs and sat on the bar, watching the older kids run in the fields or play on the monkey bars. It wasn't until she turned around did she notice a boy sitting next to her.

"Hi." Mimi waved, "My name is Mimi, who are you?" The boy turned to look at her.

"My name is Roger, and I'm gonna be really cool," He nodded confidently, "Here watch," He tried to hang upside down on the rung he was sitting on, but his shoe slipped, causing his heart to skip a beat. He flushed with embarrassment and sat back down on the bar.

"No silly, you do it like this," A little girl was hanging upside down on the highest rung, and she waved a pudgy hand at them.

"I's Maureen," She said, hanging right side up now, "I like your shirt." She pointed to Roger's guitar shirt, sitting in between him and Mimi. Mimi noticed how small the little girl was, and she wondered if she was in Pre-School. The warning bell rang just then, and children began leaving the playground, making their way towards the school. They both began to climb down the jungle gym while Maureen simply pushed off the rung and jumped the five runs to the ground. Mimi's eyes went wide. "Woah." Was all Roger said.

"Hey! Mark!" Roger tapped his friend on the shoulder. The two had gone to preschool together, and had been best pals since. Mark grinned at Roger and waved at Mimi and Maureen, who felt out of place with the two friends, so Maureen took Mimi's hand. As they made their way to the school, they noticed a girl standing by the entrance, who hadn't left her spot since the bus dropped her off. Mark nudged Roger.

"Who's she?" He asked. Roger shrugged, and promptly began teasing Mark about his clothes because he knew how uptight his mother was, he and Mark used to make fun of their parents during snack time in Pre-School.

* * *

"Alright boys and girls, I hope you're all very excited to begin school, please line up at the front of the room, so I can show you where you'll sit. My name is Mrs. Glee, and I'm very eager to teach all of you this year," The young teacher stood in front of the students, who had made a line, wondering who they would be sitting with at the big hexagon shaped tables around the room. Tom hoped he could sit at the one near the blocks, so when it was playtime he could pick the first blocks.

"Robert Alvo, Gina Burke, Laurie Borsh, TOM COLLINS," The teacher pointed to the table in the middle and he walked over and wondered who he would be sitting with. A boy with a guitar tee shirt walked over to his table.

"I'm Roger," He said sitting next to Tom, "Woah, our sneakers match!" Both boys stomped their feet so they would light up. They barely noticed Mark, Mimi, and another girl sitting at their table.

"Hi Roger and Mark! I'm Mimi," Mimi waved to the friends she'd met earlier on the playground. Tom waved to her.

"I'm Tom!" He said. Roger shook his head.

"Man, you need a name as cool as the sneakers. What's your last name?" Roger asked him.

"Collins. I'm Tom Collins." Tom said, not very sure where this was going.

"Collins, that's way cooler than Tom! Everyone this is Collins! Hey, who are you two? He motioned to the unfamiliar girl and boy who had sat down."

"I'm Angel, the boy waved and blushed."

"I'm Joanne." Roger was surprised at how quiet and shy she was.

"I'S MAUREEN!" Maureen dashed over to the table and sat next to Mimi.

"Hey!" Mimi and Roger exclaimed.

"I like your bow." Angel reached out and touched the white bow in Maureen's dark curls.

"Thank you," She giggled, looking around at the others sitting at her table.

"Why yous all dressed up?" She asked Mark.

"My mom made me wear these clothes, I didn't want too." Mark blushed, "My name is Mark." Maureen smiled her huge smile and waved, making Collins chuckle.

"Hey! Why yous laughing at me?" Maureen's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're always so happy!" Collins said, which made Maureen laugh more. Mark admired how pretty Maureen was, even though she was so small. He didn't know how someone could be completely at ease with having all the attention on them; he would've been sweating buckets. But Maureen seemed thrilled that she was getting all the attention. Across the table, Joanne was thinking the same thing, but not admiring how pretty she was. Joanne was amazed by her size and all the attention she was getting.

* * *

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Qué estúpido soy!" Angel muttered when he knocked over the cup of crayons. Mimi's head snapped up and she stopped braiding a lock of Maureen's hair.

"You speak Spanish?!" She cried to Angel, who was sitting on the other side of Maureen. Angel nodded. Mimi smiled and began a conversation between her and Angel in Spanish, completely ignoring Maureen who was sitting right in between the two. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and stuck out her bottom lip, looking as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Maureen?!" Joanne asked, looking at Maureen to see what was wrong.

"Woah, are you okay?" Collins asked, his eyes widening at how sad and quiet she'd gotten. Mimi stopped talking to Angel and they both stared at Maureen.

"Chica what's wrong?" Mimi ran her fingers through Maureen's bangs but Maureen smacked her hand away.

"Yous ignored me when thems were talking to Angel and yous left me out and you don't like me anymore," Maureen pouted, turning away from Mimi.

"No I didn't sweetie! I was just talking to Angel for a second! You're still my friend." Mimi put a hand on Maureen's shoulder. Maureen's eyes brightened and she whipped around to face Mimi.

"REALLY?" She asked, her eyes shining. Mimi nodded. Maureen threw her arms around Mimi and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Will you be my big sister?" Maureen looked up at Mimi with her huge round eyes. Mimi shrugged.

"Well how old are you?" She asked. Maureen held up four fingers.

"I turned four last month." She said proudly. Mimi nodded.

"Well I'm five, so I guess I can be your big sister!" Across the table, Collins stared at the tiny girl.

"Your only four?" He asked. Maureen bounced her head up and down, "Woah! I'm gonna be seven soon! Why are you so small?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I's not small," Maureen jumped up on the chair, "I's a big kid."

"Maureen Johnson get down from that chair or you're going in time out!" the teacher snapped at her. Maureen plopped herself down on the chair and made faces at the teacher when she wasn't looking. Mark and Roger hooted with laughter and shared high fives with her.

* * *

"Alright class, now go get your lunches, I'll call you up by table." Mrs. Glee stated, telling the table on the far left that they could go. Maureen smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Yay! I's so hungry" She stated.

"I want nap time," Roger dropped his head in his arms.

"All that hard core partying right Roger?" Collins teased, which set off a poking war.

"Table 4 can get their lunches and if anyone at Table 4 pokes someone one more time they'll stay inside for recess," Collins and Roger blushed and dashed for the cubbies. Angel helped Maureen get her lunch box when she wasn't tall enough to reach her cubby. Joanne watched her group members; silently wishing she were as outgoing as they all seemed to be. She was Joanne though, polite, proper, easy to forget. She hoped to make an effort to change that though.

Back at the table Mimi and Collins were having a string cheese fight, which Maureen and Roger happily joined into. It ended when Mimi caught Collin's whole cheese string in her mouth, in awe of everyone. Joanne laughed into her turkey sandwich, everyone else joining in.

* * *

"I can't wait to go outside!" Maureen bounced in her chair as she ate her cookies. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Angel, who she noticed was staring longingly at the chocolate chip cookie she was holding.

"Angel would you's like a cookie?" She held out the cookie. A grin broke out on Angel's face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hesitantly taking the cookie out of her hand. She nodded and smiled.

"Maureen Johnson would you please come over here?" The teacher beckoned for Maureen to come over to the desk where she sat. Everyone at the table watched as Maureen's eyes grew wide and her face paled.

"Want me to go with you?" Mark piped up, feeling the need to protect the baby of the class. Maureen shook her head.

"No! I can do it by myself. I's a big girl!" She huffed away from the group and over to the teachers desk.

"Yes Ms. Glees?" She asked, putting on her best innocent smile that she had perfected over the years, using it to get out of trouble with her parents. Her large eyes shone.

"You're the first person in the class to gain a gold star." She pointed to a chart on the wall that displayed every student's name.

"Go and put this next to your name!" She handed Maureen a gold star. Maureen took it in her hands and galloped to the chart, sticking it right next to the "n" in Maureen. Behind her, the teacher gained the class's attention and began to explain the concept of the stars. She had Maureen come to the front of the room and explain what she did to get a gold star. Maureen waved to the class, cleared her throat dramatically and said; "To get my gold star I's shared a cookie with Angel!" She pointed to Angel, who blushed, "Them's was looking sad and looking at my cookies so I asked him if he's wanted a cookie and Angel said yes so instead of eating my cookie I's gave it up to my friend." Maureen beamed as some of the students clapped for her.

"See, if you're nice to others, you'll gain gold stars. And if you get 10 gold stars, your table gets to go to recess and get their lunch first!" Table 4 cheered for Maureen, "Now it's time to take a nap for a while before you go play outside." The students began to line up their mats and laid down. Roger was on the far left. Mark was next to him, then Collins, then Maureen, then Mimi, then Angel, then Joanne. None of the kids went to sleep quickly, all but Maureen and Joanne. Maureen was already tired, so she simply stuck her thumb in her mouth and went to sleep. Joanne had always been told to obey the teacher and adults quickly so she shut her eyes tight and drifted asleep too. Roger and Collins, however, ended up reaching over Mark to poke and laugh at each other, so Roger was moved to the other side of the room, next to a tall burly boy named Benjamin Coffin. Benjamin Coffin intimidated Roger so Roger turned and faced the wall, gently drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

When Joanne opened her eyes, she saw everyone still asleep. She shut her eyes again, but it was no use, she was far from tired. She tried to fidget as little as possible, to make it seem as though she was still asleep.

"Joanne?" the teacher asked softly. Joanne sat up and turned to the teacher.

"I was wondering if you want to help me do a little job?" She asked, beckoning for Joanne to come over.

"Can you put one of each paper in everyone's cubby please? You'll get a gold star!" Mrs. Glee handed her three stacks of papers, and a gold star. Joanne beamed as she stuck it next to her name, proud that she had been the first to help a teacher do a job. While she placed the notes in the cubbies, she looked at people's jackets and lunchboxes. Angel's was simple and plain, the kind of clothes and lunchboxes you'd see in the GAP or L.L. Bean catalogs. Mimi's jacket was purple with neon pink polka dots and sequins along the hem and wrists. Her lunch box had a doodle of a ballerina in a tutu on it, and was pink as well. Rogers jacket was red with blue stripes, and his lunchbox had racecars on it. Maureen's jacket was noticeably smaller than the others and was denim, more fashionable than some of the other jackets. Her lunchbox was pink with small white polka dots, and had her initials on it. MEJ. Collin's jacket was supposed to look like a jersey. It had a number on the back, and a red stripe on the sleeves. His lunchbox had a football helmet and stars on it. By the time Joanne was done, half of the kids were outside. Her friends from Table 4 were sitting together near Maureen and Angel, waiting for them to wake up so they could all go to the playground together.

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
